


Just That Extra Bit of Something

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [215]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Insecure Erica Reyes, Insecure Vernon Boyd, Single Parent Erica Reyes, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Although the secret Erica had been keeping from Boyd was pretty great, Boyd didn’t mind it all that much, he could deal with Erica’s little secret because in the end he loved her.





	Just That Extra Bit of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings dear wanders, and welcome to my library of tales. Careful now, the floors are half rotten, the roof it leaks, there are some questionable creatures hiding in the shadows. But the fire burns warmly in the fireplace and there are comfortable chairs to sit in, so take a seat and relax, here there is nothing to fear as long as you do not stray into the dark. 
> 
> I shall confess, this chain of 15Minutes was written back in the early days of August, long before Autumn began to whisper in the early mornings, but I forgot or rather failed to post these stories and this was brought to my attention by ItAlmostWorked! who had gone to search for a couple of stories. 
> 
> To all you who are familiar with this series and the rules of this twisted game, please skip this introduction and head straight down to A SLIGHT CHANGE, while all you who are not familiar with this series allow me to educate you and give you some advice. 15Minutes is a series of stories that are my payment to my friends (6 beings who prefer to remain hidden in the shadows), and each fic is as the name of the Series suggest is written in 15Minutes and once that time is up, I am required to show my story as it is. Because I’m not blessed with a lot of time, I tend to go a bit panicky and so you’ll find bad storytelling here, but also a great many typos and grammatic errors, and so if you can’t handle such things please leave now and be at peace; however, if you dare to continue on with reading my story, I wish to remind you, this is your choice not mine, and guide you gently down to A SLIGHT CHANGE. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE is simply a theme placed upon this fic, and that theme was to my great dismay such a vague concept as Love, thankfully ReadingIsLikeWellDry game some crumbs to use to create her story such as she wanted a story where Boyd and Erica are in love, and Erica is Stiles mom but Boyd isn’t his dad, and this is the first-time Boyd gets to meat Erica’s son.

She’d just grabbed a loaf of bread when a familiar voice calls out to her, causing her heart to nearly stop as it drops to the pit of her stomach. Hearing the familiar voice of her boyfriend calling out to her, shouldn’t causes her blood to run cold or make it nearly impossible for her to breathe, and as she turns around to face Boyd, Erica can’t help but wishing against all hope Boyd isn’t actually there but rather this was just her ears playing tricks on her.

The moment she sees her boyfriend of four-months, Erica feels anything but joy and excitement at seeing the guy that had treated her for all these months like she was something precious and worth loving.

Boyd looks so handsome, so happy and understandably surprised to see her.

_Of course, he’s surprised to see you,_ Erica thinks miserable, she had chanced on their date and lied that she’d caught a stomach bug, but there she was in the middle of a store not and clearly not sick.

`B-Boyd. H-hi. ´ Erica stutters, trying to smile but failing at it miserably.

Boyd isn’t smiling but rather frowning now, and Erica would feel a bit less close to having a panic attack if he’d just cracked a small smile for her. She really liked Boyd’s smile, all of his smiles, even the tiny secret ones he only smiled when he thought no one was looking. 

`You said you were sick. ´ Boyd says, there’s something about Boyd’s voice that makes the guilt she’s already been nursing grow. Erica didn’t like being untruthful with Boyd, but she was too much of a coward to tell him the real reason why she’d cancelled on him, again.

`You don’t look sick. ´

`I – I’m sorry. ´ is all Erica has a chance to say when another voice that is much more familiar to her than what Boyd’s voice was to her, the much younger voice calls out to her from behind her, from the cart she’d been pushing around with an air of determination but a moment ago.

`Mama! Mama! ´

Boyd’s eyes immediately zeros in on Stiles, her son, the little secret she’d kept from Boyd.

Now, Erica knew that it wasn’t right for her to keep such a massive piece of information about herself from Boyd, but she’d just hadn’t been ready for Boyd to run for the hills.

`Boo bewwies! Boo Bewwies, mama! ´ Stiles declares excitedly from where he was seated with his favourite plushie, the stuffed rabbit with big floppy ears had been a gift from Jackson.

Boyd snaps his eyes back to her, and Erica can’t even look at the Boyd.

`Mama, boo bewwies. ´ her son repeated, reaching out to pat at her back, demanding her attention.

`Mama? ´ Boyd asks voice full of shock and confusion.

Erica just nods, a feeling of immense shame washing over her.

`You – you have a kid? ´ Boyd asks even though she’s certain he already knows the answer.

Again, Erica answers with a nod, still avoiding to look him in the eye, instead turning her attention to her son, who immediately started to point at the little box full of blueberries.

`Boo bewwies, mama. Boo bewwies. ´ Stiles declares, pointing eagerly at the box of berries.

`Alright. Alright. ´ Erica says, voice low and choked, and suddenly her son stills where he’s seated, big brown eyes looking up at her like they tended to do when he understood something was wrong but didn’t understand what. 

`Mama? ´ her son whispers, voice full of concern, a tiny hand reaching out to rest on her own which still held on to the cart.

`Erica? ´ Boyd says, reaching out take her hand, the one that had been hanging at her side, drawing her attention back to him.

`Why didn’t you tell me? ´ is the question he gives her, earnest in lack of understanding why she’d keep something this massive from him.

Erica pulls her hand back, the one Stiles had placed his tiny hand on, and wipes away the tear that had escaped, all the while she imagined this would be the last time she’d see Boyd, after all why would he want to be with her after finding out that on top of her epilepsy she had a son.

`Mama. No, mama, no sad. ´ her son whines and whimpers, and when she looks back at her son his lower-lip is wobbling and there are tears in his little brown eyes now.

` I just – I just didn’t want to lose you. ´ Erica confesses then and there, what did she have to lose now. It hurts how easily she’s able to slip her hand out of his, but it’s also good since she’s able to walk away from Boyd before he tells her he doesn’t want to see her ever again, Erica makes her way hurriedly as far from Boyd as possible, having no desire for her son and herself to start bawling in the middle of the store.

She remembers the blueberries just as the reach the checkout, the line is long and her son is already sniffling miserably where he sits, she gets a few odd looks but she can’t even bring herself to glare back at them.

`_You should’ve had an abortion_. ´ Erica hears the bitter voice of her mother, who’d felt that was the thing to say when she held her grandson for the first-time, but even now, even now as her heart was breaking Erica didn’t regret having her son.

`Erica. ´ Boyd says suddenly from her side, while she’s trying to pick-up her now crying son who didn’t understand why she was upset, and why they couldn’t get just one box of blueberries. She can’t help the way she tenses as Boyd walks-up to her and Stiles.

`Erica, I’m not angry. ´ is the surprising thing Boyd says then, his voice hurried and apologetic which was strange since Boyd had nothing to apologize for unlike Erica.

`Really? ´ Erica asks, voice shaky while clinging to the child more than once called her biggest mistake, and sure getting pregnant at sixteen wasn’t a brilliant thing to do, but Erica had never imagined she could ever get pregnant or even have a healthy baby, so Stiles was a good sort of mistake in her opinion.

`Really. ´ Boyd confirms, smiling at her in that small special way he did only around her it seemed.

`I was just surprised. ´ Boyd explains, looking at the little child in her arms, and yeah, that was a very reasonable reaction, considering. 

`I’m sorry. ´ Erica says again, feeling bad about keeping this part of her life from Boyd, `it’s just – how do you tell someone that you have a kid, that you had a kid at sixteen? ´

`Yeah, I can’t imagine that would be easy. ´ Boyd agrees, voice soft and kinds as he continues, `And I do understand why you’d probably wouldn’t want to introduce your son to just anyone, especially if you think that someone isn’t going to be around for long. I get it. I do. ´

`Are – are you breaking-up with me? ´ Erica asks, her voice breaking as that tiny hope she’d just felt breaks.

`What? No. ´ Boyd cries out, his voice full of alarm, `You having a kid doesn’t change how I feel about you, Erica. Sure, you having a child is a surprise, but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. ´

`It doesn’t? ´ Erica asks in disbelief.

`It really doesn’t. ´ Boyd responds softly, reaching out to gently place one of his gentle but large against her tearstained cheek, the thumb so gently brushing away the tears still there.

` The only thing it might change is our dates. ´ Boyd continues, looks down at a still crying Stiles, `since I guess having problems with getting babysitters is the reason you keep cancelling on me, right? ´ and here Erica can only nod while trying to understand how Boyd wasn’t freaking out about all of this, she would, she would’ve lost her mind if she’d been in Boyd’s shoes. 

`Well, now that I know about…´ Boyd pauses then, before asking, `Sorry about this godawful question, but, what’s his name? Calling your son just him, he or kid, it just – it doesn’t feel right. ´

`How are you real? ´ Erica can’t stop herself from saying, which earns her a soft laugh from Boyd.

`I seriously hope you didn’t name you kid that, because then, he’s going to need a bodyguard at school. ´ 

`Stiles. His name is Stiles. ´ Erica answers while her heart feels like its starting mend itself. Erica knew Boyd was a genuine good guy, but how good, well she’d never imagined he’d be this good.

`Stiles. ´ Boyd repeats, nodding his head once, `An interesting name. I like it. ´

Erica shouldn’t feel as happy as she is at hearing Boyd approving of the name she chose for her son, but it does make her feel happy to have him so accepting when members of her own family still struggled to accept her son or his name.

`Hi there, Stiles. ´ Boyd softly addresses her son, who was still crying, be it now more silently while stealing a few glances at Boyd, `I’m Boyd, a friend of your mama. ´

`Hi. ´ Stiles sniffles, while giving Boyd a tiny wave.

Erica swears she may just have fallen even more in love with Boyd by the way he looks at her son, there’s no fake-friendliness there, no hidden distain or a lack of interest, or even questionable interest in her son. All she sees is Boyd, the nice guy with kind eyes and gentle soul.

`I’m glad to finally meet you, Stiles. ´ Boyd says then, and Erica doesn’t think he’s lying when he says that.

`Yeah? ´ her son asks then, and Boyd nods seriously before taking charge of the shopping cart while the line of people moved.

`Oh yes, ´ Boyd confirms, nodding rather seriously, `not just because your mama loves you, which makes you a very important person, you know. ´

`I impotant? ´ her son asks Boyd then, and Erica swears to God her heart just grew two sizes.

`Very. ´ Boyd confirms, taking charge of emptying the cart.

`I’m impotant, mama. ´ her son exclaims excited to her, and she can’t help but agree that Stiles was indeed very important.

`So, now that I know about Stiles, ´ Boyd says once he’s to her surprise paying for her groceries, `we can do things more child-friendly whenever you can’t get Stiles a babysitter. ´

`Really? You’d be fine with Stiles being around? ´ Erica asks in full-on-disbelief.

`Of course, ´ is the answer Boyd gives her, and there’s something about his voice that tells her he’s being truthful with her, there’s no room for her question his truthfulness, and he pauses long enough with packing her groceries to look her straight in the eye, and in the most earnest way possible continues, ` Listen, Stiles is a part of your life. I’d like to believe, he is a very big and important part of your life, Erica, and so that makes him important to me too. Anything important to you, is important to me. ´

`How are you really? ´ Erica asks again in a whisper as she watches Boyd be the wonderful man he is, it’s clear he doesn’t hear her wondering about him.

She stands there, admiring the wonder that was Boyd long enough for him to finish packing her groceries, holding the bag in one hand he reaches out with the other for hers while a stressed-out woman goes off with the cart Erica had been using.

`Ready to go? ´ Boyd asks her as their hands entwine, any doubts and fears she’s had vanishing at the touch.

Erica turns her attention to her son, and whispers in his tiny ear, `Stiles, would you mind if we go and eat some ice-cream with m friend Boyd? ´ Erica really wants to spend some more time with Boyd, but if Stiles just wants to go home, then they’ll do just that and she’d try and arrange another date with Boyd later.

There’s this adorable look of hopefulness on Boyd’s face, and he waits for the answer without trying to pressure her son in make a decision on the matter of getting ice-cream together or not.

`Ice-cream? ´ her son asks, looking up at her with hope in his eyes, and Erica gives him a little nod before asking again if Boyd could come too.

Stiles peers over at a nervously waiting Boyd, before nodding which brings a gigantic smile to rise upon Boyd handsome face.

~*~

It had been a shock to learn that Erica had a child, a son, a little boy called Stiles. And yet, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world for him, strangely enough finding out Erica had a child was the best thing for Boyd, since it became rather clear that the reason for Erica cancelling on their dates or bailed on him in the middle of a date, had nothing to do with Boyd but rather her son.

Erica having to focus on Stiles was understandable, and he respected her devotion to the needs of her child. Boyd found Erica's devotion and love for Stiles just another thing to love about her, and convinced him she was the woman for him. 

Boyd had honestly started to think, worry, the reason his girlfriend kept skipping on dates or made excuses for why she had to leave him in the middle of a date was, well, him. He's been unable to stop thinking that he’d done something wrong to keep Erica from wanting to spend time with him, that is, before finding out that there was a reasonable reason for all the times Erica cancelled on him. 

Boyd had honestly begun to think that Erica just wasn’t all that interested in him, or she was just interest in having a none-committed relationship with him, and yet he’d never had the courage to ask her whether or not she was as interested in him as he was in her; he couldn’t imagine dealing with the pain of hearing she might not love him the way he loved her, to hear he was just someone she had fun with from time to time, that would’ve probably made him vanish right on back into the safety of his shell.

With each cancelation and every “Sorry, I’ve got to go” had increased Boyd’s insecurities, convincing him that he was boring and just not attractive enough for someone as beautiful and brilliant as Erica, that she was ashamed of being seen out with him; which was why he started working-out more at Derek’s gym, having a best friend as a personal trainer had its perks, even if Boyd hated going to the gym everyday after work or during lunch hours. 

Of course, it was no small thing that Erica had a son who was without a doubt the most important person in Erica’s life, which Boyd admired about her since not every sixteen-year old managed to focus more on their child than themselves, hell, even grown-ass parents could be well to self-obsessed to be good parents to their child.

Because Erica had a child that also meant that Boyd had to be prepared and willing to accept that his future with Erica wasn’t just him and Erica, it was him and Erica and Stiles. He’d be responsible for not only Erica’s happiness and well-being, but also that of her son. With Erica came Stiles, and Boyd had to adjust to that as best he could if he wanted to do right by both Erica and her son.

`_Are you sure about this_, ´ Derek had asked him the moment Boyd told him about Stiles, `_You want this sort of responsibility_? ´ Boyd’s had been immediate, `_Yeah. I love her, and Stiles’ is a part of her life, so he’s part of mine for as long as Erica wants me_. ´

`_And what if she decides four-years from not to leave you?_ ´ Derek had asked then, and although the idea of Erica leaving him didn’t sit well with Boyd, he’d again answered surprisingly easily, ` Well, I’d hope that by that time, me and Stiles are close enough that she’s allow me to stay part of his life._ ´ _

Sure, getting comfortable around Stiles didn’t come easy, not with how shy Stiles was and how anxious Boyd was about making a bad impression on the little boy, but thankfully once Stiles came out of his shell and started to ask Boyd to carry him, to read him a story, to watch cartoons with him, that’s when Boyd began to feel comfortable around the little boy.

Once they were comfortable around one another Boyd honestly didn’t mind spending time with Stiles, and eventually Boyd even grew to love the little boy, enough to question what the hell was wrong with Stiles’ dad since there had to be something wrong with Stiles biological father, since the guy didn’t want to be part of Stiles’ life; sure, he helped out Erica financial, but that wasn’t being a father in Boyd’s opinion.

Still, although Boyd had grown comfortable being part of Erica and Stiles’ life, enough so to move in with the two, it still caught him off-guard a little when he went Stiles called him daddy for the first-time, it was also surprisingly the most awesome thing anyone had ever called him.

Boyd had finally been able to pick Stiles from pre-school, he’d felt so guilty about missing out on taking Stiles to school or picking him up, and it didn’t matter that he’d saved nine human lives and four cats and two dogs, it still sucked not being able to be there for the little boy who felt like his. Most of his fellow firefighters had also started to talk about Stiles like he was Boyd’s son, which felt good.

Ignoring the whispers of various mothers, all noticing the t-shirt, someone had the nerve to question whether he was a real firefighter or just a male-stripper, Boyd headed towards the little playground, he’d just manage to greet Kira who was Stiles’ teacher when the familiar voice of his kid rings out excitedly form the direction of the swings.

But, instead of hearing Stiles call him Boyd, what he hears steals his breath away and makes all the stress of the past week slip away, his heart feels like it’s about to explode as he hears Stiles shout, `Daddy! Daddy! ´ and as he starts towards Stiles, there’s a massive smile on Boyd’s face.

Picking-up his kid, and hugging him tightly, and feeling Stiles hug him back as tightly as he possibly can, it always feels amazing, but to day as his kid says, `I missed you daddy. ´ it just feels that extra bit special.


End file.
